Karma
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: "Si realizas buenas accionas, cosas buenas te sucederán". Finalmente y después de tanto tiempo, eso se aplica a Yukino.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #11 Dar y recibir. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Principalmente Yukino.

**Extensión: **486 palabras.

**Notas: **En mi anterior fic Gabe Logan me comento que hubiera sido bueno que escribiera los sentimientos de Yukino cuando todos se pelearon por ella en la fiesta del castillo en Crocus. Para el tema que estaba usando en ese fic [Nuevas heridas] esa escena no me servia y me convenía dejarlo donde lo deje (cuando la echan). La idea me quedo rondando de todas maneras, y aunque no me servia para el otro fic bien podía servirme para uno nuevo, así que me puse a revisar la tabla y nació esto.

Hago una aclaración, el karma no solo se refiere a las acciones físicas, sino también a las que no lo son como los pensamientos y sentimientos. Que Yukino no guarde rencor u odio por todo lo que le sucedió y en cambio sea una persona bastante amable bajo las leyes del karma debería implicar que le pasen cosas buenas.

Otra aclaración y es que está basado en escenas del manga, si no lo han leído y solo han visto el anime no van a pillar un carajo. Lógicamente y por tanto ahí spoilers del manga, muy leves, eso sí.

* * *

**Karma**

"_Si realizas buenas accionas, cosas buenas te sucederán"._

Yukino perdió su hogar cuando era pequeña, a su familia y a todos sus conocidos. Pese a haberse quedado sola sobrevivió y se unió a Sabertooth, como tanto quería. Luego lo volvió a perder todo por fallar en una batalla.

Aun así nunca guardo rencor, pese a haber perdido a su familia cuando era pequeña y haber sido expulsada de su gremio, ella no le guardo rencor a nadie, porque no era culpa de nadie. Aunque Zeref era directa e indirectamente responsable, no fue el rencor lo que le llevo a participar en el proyecto eclipse, fue su deseo de estar nuevamente junto a su hermana, tener una familia.

El proyecto fallo, tuvieron que detener lo que ellos mismos habían provocado y al final hubo más daño que beneficios, si es que los hubo. Pero Yukino está feliz. Porque Lucy, Mirajane y todas las demás chicas de Fairy Tail la están acompañando y subiéndole el animo, porque Kagura no deja de gritar que la quiere en su gremio, porque Fairy Tail dice lo mismo, porque no son los únicos que la quieren con ellos. Yukino está feliz, tanto como hace tiempo no recordaba. Se siente querida, acompañada.

Por sobretodo, Yukino está feliz porque Sting se disculpo en nombre de todo Sabertooth, porque le pidió que volviera al gremio. Y pese a como tuvo que irse del gremio, no guarda rencor, lo único que guarda son los buenos momentos y los lazos formados. Porque extraña a Rogue y su silencio, a Rufus y sus frases poéticas que pocos entienden, a Orga y sus toscos modales, a Lector con sus comentarios sobre Sting y a Frosh repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase.

Está feliz de que Fairy Tail la quiera en su gremio ya que después de todo lo sucedido los aprecia y los considera sus amigos, está feliz porque Kagura grita y grita que debe estar en Mermaid Heels y aprecia el gesto, omitiendo deliberadamente lo borracha que está la maga de gravedad, sabe que diría lo mismo aunque estuviera sobria, solo que probablemente de una forma menos... escandalosa. Yukino está feliz porque todos en la fiesta le están dando su apoyo, desde los miembros a algunos maestros. Y aun así, Yukino no duda en volver a Sabertooth. Le hace feliz todo lo que hicieron por ella los demás, le hace feliz la preocupación que muestran, pero ella aun considera a Sabertooth su gremio, aun se considera parte de ellos y por sobretodo aun desea volver.

Agradece las palabras de despedida de Lucy, la carta que le entrega Kagura para ver si la convence de unirse a ellas, la dulce sonrisa de Mirajane, la despedida de Natsu. Y se marcha. Se va junto a su gremio hacia su hogar.

Después de todo eso es lo que representa Sabertooth para ella, después de todo ahí están sus compañeros.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
